I love you
by 1Angel's Wings9
Summary: This story is about Xandra's relationship with her father, Skipper, though out her birthdays. Please read for you to find out.


**Second story on this account~ Oh yeah, humanized. This story is about Skipper's relationship with his youngest daughter, Xandra. Please enjoy reading and review. (March 16 is Xandra's birthday)**

* * *

_**I love you**_

On Xandra's first birthday, Skipper gave her a penguin stuff toy. Marlene gave her a new sweater and her 4 older siblings gave her hats and shoes. But Xandra was more focused on her father's gift for her. She grabbed the penguin stuff toy and hugged it tight along with the other gifts. After the party, Xandra fell asleep on her mother's arms. She heard her parents saying something really important. _We love you, Xandra..._ Skipper and Marlene whispered. It made Xandra smile, even if she's sleeping.

On Xandra's second birthday, Marlene and Mark, Xandra's oldest brother, threw her a big party along with the other family members. This time, Skipper gave her a large music box, full with all the pictures she spent with her family on every holiday. Marlene gave her a puppy, named Sandra. Her older siblings gave her 3 notebooks and markers for her to draw. Xandra laughed out loud as she played with her puppy. The night came. Every kids were asleep. Even Xandra and Sandra. Xandra heard her parents again. _We love you, Xandra..._ They whispered before they got into bed.

On Xandra's third birthday, she finally learned how to walk and talk. She walked to every person that came to her 3rd birthday party. She played with her second cousins at the playground and watched her mother take a photo of her and them. Finally, she received more presents than last year. Eventually at night time, she fell asleep. This time on her father's arms. She was taken to her bed, next to Maddie's, Xandra's oldest sister, bed. She heard his voice before really falling into sleep. _I love you, Xandra..._ Every time she hears his voice, it sounds like a melody to her. That's why she keeps falling to sleep.

23 Years passed, and her birthday was quite the same. But on her 26th birthday, it was different. She invited all her friends to come at the party. Skipper looked at his daughter. He was looking around his 50's. Even though Marlene has passed away, Xandra kept her in her heart. Skipper smiled at her as she gave him a hugged, a kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye. He knew it was time to let her go. But he knew he was still going to see her. And her voice echoed in his head. _I love you, daddy..._ He smiled to himself as he went inside.

10 years passed, Xandra was now 36 and married and has 2 kids. She visits her father's place often, even though he was tired. This time, it was her birthday and she celebrated at her father's place. Skipper, who was happy to see her, smiled. He hugged her tightly as he gave her his one true gift. A large photo. A large family picture of Skipper, Marlene, Maddie, Mark, Sean, Shawna and her. She teared up and hugged Skipper once more. '_I love you, dad._' She whispered. Before he could say anything, he stopped breathing. Xandra and her husband stared at him with shock along with her two kids. They called 911 and brought him to the hospital.

At the hospital, Xandra was crying and so was her kids. Her husband tried to cheer them up but failed. The nurse and the doctor came out of the emergency room. They said they can't bring him back. Xandra punched the wall, crying harder than before. She ran into the room and saw her father, lying dead with the blanket over his head. She cried over his body and was forced to go outside and get ready for the funeral.

A week later, it was Skipper's funeral. Everyone was dressed in black. But Xandra wore something special on her hand, a bracelet her dad gave her. When it was time to lower the coffin, everyone threw white roses over it. Xandra placed the rose gently before she turned around to her husband. _I love you daddy..._ She whispered to the funeral. She left with her family as well as the others. When she reached her home, she saw the last gift Skipper gave her. the photo. It was hanging on the wall with frames. She smiled and lit up candles at the balcony railings. She prayed for her father to be safe on his way to the light. _I love you, Xandra..._ The wind whispered. She smiled and whispered _I love you too, daddy..._ Before she went to bed.

* * *

**Okay, this made me tear up. Oh yeah, Marlene died at the age of 54 because of cancer, Xandra's siblings went to other countries and Skipper died because of old age. So did it made you cry? I hope slight.**


End file.
